As an example of a mobile communication system to which the present invention is applicable, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (hereinafter, “LTE”) communication system will now be described in brief.
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically showing a network structure of an E-UMTS as an exemplary radio communication system. An Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (E-UMTS) is an advanced version of a conventional Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and basic standardization thereof is currently underway in the 3GPP. E-UMTS may be generally referred to as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. For details of the technical specifications of the UMTS and E-UMTS, reference can be made to Release 7 and Release 8 of “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network”.
Referring to FIG. 1, the E-UMTS includes a User Equipment (UE), eNode Bs (or eNBs), and an Access Gateway (AG) which is located at an end of the network (E-UTRAN) and connected to an external network. The eNode Bs may simultaneously transmit multiple data streams for a broadcast service, a multicast service, and/or a unicast service.
One or more cells may exist in one eNode B. A cell is configured to use one of bandwidths of 1.25, 2.5, 5, 10, and 20 MHz to provide a downlink or uplink transport service to several UEs. Different cells may be configured to provide different bandwidths. The eNode B controls data transmission and reception for a plurality of UEs. The eNode B transmits downlink scheduling information with respect to downlink data to notify a corresponding UE of a time/frequency domain in which data is to be transmitted, coding, data size, and Hybrid Automatic Repeat and reQuest (HARQ)-related information. In addition, the eNode B transmits uplink scheduling information with respect to uplink data to a corresponding UE to inform the UE of an available time/frequency domain, coding, data size, and HARQ-related information. An interface for transmitting user traffic or control traffic may be used between eNode Bs. A Core Network (CN) may include the AG, a network node for user registration of the UE, and the like. The AG manages mobility of a UE on a Tracking Area (TA) basis, wherein one TA includes a plurality of cells.
Although radio communication technology has been developed up to LTE based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), demands and expectations of users and service providers continue to increase. In addition, since other radio access technologies continue to be developed, new technical evolution is required to secure future competitiveness. For example, decrease of cost per bit, increase of service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, simple structure, open interface, and suitable power consumption by a UE are required.
Recently, 3GPP has been establishing a standard task for a subsequent technique of LTE. In this specification, such a technique is referred to as “LTE-Advanced” or “LTE-A”. One of the main differences between an LTE system and an LTE-A system is system bandwidth. The LTE-A system is aimed at supporting a broadband of a maximum of 100 MHz, and to this end, the LTE-A system is designed to use a carrier aggregation or bandwidth aggregation technique using a plurality of frequency blocks. Carrier aggregation employs a plurality of component carriers as one large logical frequency band in order to use a wider frequency band. A bandwidth of each component carrier may be defined based on a bandwidth of a system block used in the LTE system.